


Star Legacy

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, F/M, Fan Soundtracks, Moon River by Henry Mancini, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Resurrection, Slow Burn, Song: Believer (Imagine Dragons), Starco is Endgame, Things stop being canon complaint after Battle of Mewnie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: Twenty years after the battle of Mewnie, Marco has made a semi-normal life. He has a wife and daughter. What happens when someone from his past knocks on his door?
Relationships: Marco Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Marco Diaz/Hekapoo (Star vs. The Forces of Evil), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a few months after the battle of Mewnie. Star ends up going back to Earth with Marco. I wasn't crazy about her staying on Mewnie. Now on with the story!

Star and Marco walked into their homeroom. Star sat by Janna near the back of the class. Marco then went up to the two girls. "Hey Janna, can I sit there please?" Marco asked.

"Why?" Jana asked, suspiciously.

"I need to talk to her," Marco said.

"Whatever," Janna said, getting up. "We all know you cheated on Jackie with Star this summer."

"Nothing happened," Marco said.

"Sure," Janna said. "Don't worry, I'm a Starco shipper."

She then walked off and Marco sat by Star. "So, are we going to talk about what happened at the beginning of summer party?" Marco asked.

"What party?" Star asked.

"The party that was the night you left for Mewnie?" Marco asked.

"Oh yeah, that party," Star said. "I'd rather not talk about it. Brings back bad memories?"

"We need to address what happened," Marco said. Star's phone vibrated and she grew concerned at what she saw.

Mr. Diaz: This is Toffee. I have some of your Earth friends here with me. Come home or else I will kill them.

Star turned to Marco. "I have to go," Star said.

"Why?" Marco asked.

"I'll tell you more later," Star said. She planted a kiss on Marco's cheek then ran out the door. Marco then followed her.  
\---  
Star arrived at the house. She kicked down the door. "I came as soon as I heard," Star said.

"Good," Toffee said. Star remembered a spell that she had learned just in case Toffee came back. It was a spell that has a great cost, but it would get rid of Toffee forever.

"από την ημέρα σκοτεινών, πάρτε εμένα και τον εχθρό μου μακριά από αυτό το βασίλειο σε ό, τι πιο άνετα χρειάζεστε," Star said. There was then an explosion of light and the Dias took cover. Marco then ran into the room. He saw Toffee was just a pile of ashes and Star was laying on the floor.

"Star," Marco yelled. He kneeled by his best friend's body. "Please wake up. I love you."

There was no response. He checked for a pulse, but she didn't have one. "Star," Marco said. "Very funny."

Still no response. Marco then let out an agonizing scream as he held her body close.  
\---  
It was twenty years after that faithful day. Marco was tucking his six-year-old daughter into bed. "And that's how you got your name," Marco stated.

"Was the original Star an actual princess?" Star Jr. asked in amazement.

"Yep, of a far off land called Mewnie," Marco said.

"Wow," Star Jr. said. She then yawned.

"Goodnight my little angle," Marco said.

"Goodnight daddy," Star Jr. She then fell asleep. Marco kissed her head and left the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Marco woke up at about six-thirty in the mourning. It was a little before his alarm went off. He turned around and looked at his wife, Hekapoo, or known to most earthlings as Helen. She had created an Earth form to not freak people out.

Hekapoo then started stirring awake. "Good morning, gorgeous," Marco said.

"Morning babe," she said, getting out of bed. "I have to get to work."

"I'll wake up Star and get her ready for school," Marco said. The couple then shared a peck on the lips as Hekapoo grabbed her dimensional scissors. She created a portal to a fiery dimension. Once she went threw the portal, her real form came out. She blew Marco a kiss as the portal closed.

Marco walked to his daughter's bedroom. Her room was directed with a lot of princess memorabilia, but it wasn't the fake princess from TV or movies. Ever since she found out that Marco had known a princess in real life, she became obsessed with real-world princesses.

"Wake up, my little moon bean," Marco said.

"Good morning daddy," Star said. Star then rolled out of bed and started getting for school. She put on a pink shirt, white tutu, and pink tights. Marco then made breakfast for the two of them. "The daddy-daughter dance is this Friday."

"Yep, and I've already taken the night off from work," Marco promised. That made the young girl grow the biggest smile on her face. They then finished up their cereal and Marco walked her to the bus stop.

"Goodbye Daddy," Star Jr. said.

"Goodbye my sunshine," Marco said. Marco kissed his daughter's cheek and she went onto the bus. Marco then walked home and got ready for work. He worked at a local restaurant. It paid him really well, which was good because he was the sole provider for his family. Hekapoo's job was important, but she didn't make any money.

There was then a knock on the door. He went to the door, a weird sense of thread building up in him. For some reason, memories of losing Star kept playing in his head. He opened the door and his jaw hit the floor.

"Hey Marco," Star cheered.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is another old idea of mine that I developed with my good friend. I won't say her name just in case she doesn't want the attention. It started off as an episode story, but I decided to adapt it in this format. Now on with the story!

"Hey Marco," Star cheered.

"Star," Marco almost shouted. "How? You're dead. We buried you. There was a royal funeral on Mewnie. You got a hero's tribute."

"I don't know how I'm alive either," Star said. Star wasn't her teenage self. She looked about Marco's age and her hair was now only to her shoulders. Her clothes were a lot darker, unlike her old fun clothes. "Before I vanished from the realm of dead royals, my grandmother told me I had unfished business on Earth."

"Do you know what your unfinished business is?" Marco asked.

"Not yet," Star said. "But I heard them mention something about how my mom will help me."

"You can stay in our guest bedroom for as long as you need," Marco said. "We need to wait for Hekapoo to come home so she can help us."

"Are you and Hekapoo living together?" Star asked.

"Yeah," Marco said. That's when Star noticed the wedding ring. She also saw pictures of Marco, a beautiful woman, and a little girl. There was then one photo of him and Hekapoo.

"I'm happy for you," Star said. "It would be selfish for me to not want you to be happy."

"Thank you, I actually named my daughter Star," Marco said. That made Star smile. "It only made sense to name her after the most heroic and strong girl I've ever known."

"Aw," Star said. "I befriended a cloud. He didn't talk much, but all of the other queens were talking about boring things so he was my only friend. His name was also Marco."

"I missed you," Marco said.

"I missed you too," Star said.  
\---  
After dinner that night, the adults talked in the dining room. Star Jr. was in the living room, watching Steven Universe. Star had just explained to Hekapoo what was going on. "Well were willing to help if as much as possible," Hekapoo said.

"Thank you," Star said. "I should head to Mewnie soon. I need to talk to my mom."

"I'll go with you," Marco said. "I heard Mewnie has changed a lot since your dead and you probably want backup."

"Thanks, Marco," Star said.

"No problem," Marco said. They then go to Marco and Hekapoo's bedroom.

"You don't have to follow me," Star said. "You should stay here with your wife and daughter."

"It's ok," Marco said. "I'm glad to have you back in my life."

There was then a brief moment of silence before Marco kisses Star on the lips. It was brief and only lasted for a few seconds. The pair then quietly go threw the portal.


	4. Chapter 3

After Star and Marco went upstairs, Hekapoo watched TV with Star Jr. "Where's daddy going?" Star Jr. asked.

"He's going somewhere far away to help an old friend," Hekapoo tried to explain. She then saw that Marco had left his sword. She went upstairs and looked into their room. She almost burst into tears when she saw Star and Marco kissing.

She then grabbed her inter-dimensional scissors and ran downstairs. "We're going on vacation," Hekapoo said.

"Sweet, when are we leaving?" Star Jr. asked.

"Right now," Hekapoo said.

"Is daddy going to join us?" Star Jr. asked.

"Maybe," Hekapoo answered. Star Jr. grabbed her stuffed bunny before standing beside her mom. Hekapoo created a portal to her home dimension. She grabbed her hand and they went threw the portal.  
\---  
Star and Marco arrived at the town square. Star wore a cloak over her head so she doesn't raise suspicions for looking like the dead princess. In the middle of the town square was a statue of Star. In her hand was the real wand. "Why is the wand apart of the statue?" Star asked Marco.

"They decided to retire it in honor of you," Marco explained. "When the next heir is born, they'll make a new wand for him or her."

As he said that, a tomato hit the face of the statue. They saw a boy who looked about twelve years old. He was wearing formal clothes. "My sister was weak," he said. "She couldn't defeat Toffee without sacrificing herself. I will be a better role than she'll ever be."

He then started heading back to the castle. "So I have a brother," Star said.

"Maybe that's your unfinished business," Marco said. "Maybe you're supposed to become queen or you're supposed to teach him how to be a better person and king."

"You're right," Star said. "We should head to the castle. My grandmother said that my mom will help me with my quest."

"Ok," Marco said. They then went to the castle, unknowingly holding the hands of each other.  
\---  
On the other side of Mewnie, a witch named Idalia went to the center of the woods. This part of the woods had been rumored to have a strong magic presence. She got on her knees and put her wand on the floor.

"Axolotl, Axolotl, φέρτε πίσω που dersire της καρδιάς μου να βρωμάει τον όλεθρο σε αυτή τη γη," Idalia said. That's when a form appeared. Toffee then appeared in front of her.

"Good it worked," Idalia said. "Now we can begin."


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Moon River by Henry Malacani

At a bar somewhere in the galaxy, Ponyhead was singing at a bar. "Moon River, wider than a mile," she sang. "I'm crossing you in style someday."

Hekapoo then entered the bar. "A dream maker, my heart breaker," Ponyhead sang. "Wherever you're goin', I'm going that way."

"Two differs off to see the world," Ponyhead continued to sing. Hekapoo took a seat near the stage. "There's such a crazy world to see. We're all chasin' after all the same. Chasing after our rainbow's end."

Ponyhead soon finished up the song. She walked out of the bar, Hekapoo followed her. "If you're going to murder me, at least do it creatively," Ponyhead said. "I want to go out with a bang."

"I'm not going to kill you," Hekapoo promised. "I want to strike a deal with you. So you can have your bestfriend back and I can have my husband back."

"My bestfriend is dead, what are you talking about?" Ponyhead asked.

"No, she's not," Hekapoo said. "She was brought back somehow, and she's stelling my husband. I saw them kissing before they left for Mewnie. I have video proof that she showed up at my house today."

"What is my motivation for helping you?" Ponyhead asked.

"I know you have always been jealous of Marco and Star's friendship," Hekapoo said. "If we tear them apart, she'll go ruining to you and she'll be all yours."

Ponyhead thinks for a moment. "Deal," she said after that moment.  
\---  
Star and Marco arrived at the throne room. River and Moon Butterfly were sitting on their thrones. "Sir Marco, how is you're wife and daughter?" Queen Moon asked.

"Sir Marco?" Star asked Marco, not bothering to disguise her voice.

"I got a royal title so there would be less of controversy when I married Hekapoo," Marco explained. "And they're doing great. Star Jr. started kindergarten last month."

"I knew it would be a great idea setting you guys up," King River said. "Who's your friend?"

Star removed her cloak. Her parents immediately recognized her. "Star," Queen River said. "I thought you were dead."

"I was sent here on a queen's quest," Star said. "My grandmother said you would help me when I got here."

"I will, but first we have to throw a big feast," Moon said. "We have to celebrate our daughter coming back."

"Ok, but then we have to get to work," Star said.

"Ok," Queen Moon said. "I can't wait for you to meet your brother."


	6. Chapter 5

Ponyhead arrived at the witch doctor's home. She went inside the house. "Princess Lilacia Pony Head, it's nice seeing you again," the witch doctor said.

"It's nice to see you again, Benson," Ponyhead said. "I need a love potion."

"Ponyhead," he gasped in disbelief. "I never thought you'd be the kind of person to do something like that."

"It's for a friend," Ponyhead said. He grabbed a bottle from a nearby shelf. She took it from him and levitated it using her magic.

"You should know that this can only be broken by a true love's kiss," Benson explained. "And whoever you use it on will know that they were under a love potion."

"I'll take that chance," Ponyhead said. She paid the witch doctor and left the house. She gave the potion to Hekapoo. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Hekapoo said.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Pony said, her conscious finally catching up to her.

"Yes," Hekapoo said. "You want your bestfriend back, right?"

"You're right," Ponyhead said, with an exhausted sigh.

"Now come on," Hekapoo said. "We have to get to Mewnie."

The two girls then started walking, a feeling of guilt staying with Ponyhead.  
\---  
Star Jr. was watching an old movie in her mom's bachelorette pad. She kept the stuffed bunny close to her. She remembered how her dad won it at the last county fair. It took him a long time to win it, but he eventually did. That's why it was so special to her.

That's when she saw a portal was created. She saw two monsters. She quickly hid under the couch. Hekapoo had told her to hide or ignore them if a monster showed up. "So you're sure the brat is going to be here?" the female monster said.

"Of course," the male monster. She then recognized the male monsters from the stories her parents had told her. It was Toffee, the monster that was the reason that Star was dead. She kept in the spit she wanted to send in his direction.

Toffee got in his knees and looked under the couch. He had eye contact with Star Jr. She screamed as he pulled her out from under the couch. She struggled hard. Toffee then held a rag to her face and she passed out.  
\---  
After the feast, Star and Marco went to their different bedrooms. A few minutes later, Marco knocked on Star's door. She opened it. "Hi Marco," Star said.

"Hey Star," Marco said. He then let out a sigh. "Look Star, I've always loved you. You say the word, and I'll leave Hekapoo and well figure something out for custody over Star Jr."

"I love you too," Star said. "But you know we can't be together. I don't know if I'm going to be among the living forever. Also, you guys are good together. Don't chase me, especially if you don't know how this is going to end."

Star then shut the door.


	7. Chapter 6

The next morning, Star, Marco, Moon, River, and Star's little brother, known as Prince Henry, sat down to eat breakfast. Star and Marco weren't talking that much. Moon noticed and knew something was up. "So did you guys sleep well?" Moon asked.

"Yeah," Star said. "It felt nice being back in my childhood room."

"Same here," Marco said. Prince Henry was glaring at his older sister.

"So, do you know what your queen's quest is?" Moon asked her daughter.

"I have a slight idea," Marco said. "Yesterday, I saw Henry throwing tomatoes at Star's statue. I think Star was supposed to help him become a good and respectful ruler. or she is supposed to become queen."

"Well, now that Star's alive, she is the rightful heir to the throne," River said. Henry was about to object, but Queen Moon glared at him to keep him quiet.

"Do you think your queen's quest is over?" Marco asked.

"It just feels too simple," Star sighed.

"You're right," Marco said. That's when a portal opened. Hekapoo and Ponyhead stepped out of the portal.

"Hekapoo, what are you doing here?" River asked.

"And where is our daughter?" Marco asked.

"She's at my house in my dimension," Hekapoo said. "She's safely in my home."

"You left her in an unknown dimension," Marco shouted,

"You left her in a dimension that I was unfamiliar with," Hekapoo said, defensively.

"Yeah, but my parents live down the street," Marco said, the anger building up in him. "Who is going to help her if there's a medical emergency or something else?!"

"She's fine, I'll show you," Marco said. She then used his scissors to her home dimension. They then cross threw the portal and go to Hekapoo's house. On the front door, there was a note on the door.

Time for round three, Star. This time it will actually be a fight to the death. Meet me at where Lodo's castle use to stand. I'll be waiting for your boyfriend's daughter.

\- Toffee

Star grabbed the letter. "See, this is what I was talking about," Marco said. "This is your fault."

"I think we have bigger problems than that," Hekapoo snapped.

"So this was my queen's quest," Star sighed. "I fight Toffee to the death or Star Jr. dies. This is my destiny."


	8. Chapter 7

The group then continue on their journey to where Ludo's castle use to be. Hekapoo was about to dump the potion on Marco. Ponyhead quickly knocked the potion out of her hand. "What in the worlds Ponyhead?" Hekapoo asked, annoyed. "We agreed to this."

"What are you two talking about?" Marco asked.

"Hekapoo was trying to use a love potion on Marco," Ponyhead confessed.

"You were in on it, don't lie," Hekapoo snapped. "I was scared that I was losing Marco to Star. I saw them kiss before they left for Mewnie."

"It was just a one-off kiss," Star said. "I already told Marco we can't be together."

"Also you have every right to be mad at me," Marco said. "But this was stepping out of line. When this is all over, we're going to handle this in court or at couple's counseling."

They then arrived at the remains of Ludo's house. "Star Jr.," Marco called out. He saw Toffee was holding a scarred Star Jr. by the arm. "Let her go."

"Gladly," he said. He then released the girl, and she ran to Marco. Marco held her close as the two old foes fought. Star got in a few good hits, but Toffee got in more hits. Star had a spell that she knew would have to work.

"Everyone leave the area," Star shouted. The group then ran off. Once she knew they were far enough away, she started the spell.

"Καθώς αυτή η νύχτα γυρίζει στην ημέρα, κάνει μια έκρηξη που θα ανατινάξει fow μου μακριά!" Star yelled. That's when everything went white.  
\---  
Star woke up in the realm of dead royals. She saw her grandmother. "Congratulations," she said. "You have completed your queen's quest."

"That's great," Star said.

"I will give you a choice," her grandmother said. "You can stay here and rest in peace, or you can go and be with the love of your life."

"Marco is the love of my life?" Star asked in disbelief.

"I thought it was obvious," her grandmother said. "You're souls were combined at the blood moon ball. Now, what's your choice?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our journey has come to an end. Also, the song in this chapter is "Believer" by Imagine Dragons.

Three years later...

Star arrived at her and Marco's apartment. There were rose peddle's scattered on the bed in the shape of the heart. "Do you like it?" Marco asked.

"Yes," Star said. Marco turned on a song on his phone. He then took in a deep breath.

Marco: First things first  
I'ma say all the words inside my head  
I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh  
The way that things have been, oh ooh  
Second thing second  
Don't you tell me what you think that I can be  
I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh  
The master of my sea, oh ooh

Marco then pulled Star in for a slow dance. Star smiled widley.

Marco: I was broken from a young age  
Taking my sulking to the masses  
Write down my poems for the few  
That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me  
Singing from heartache from the pain  
Taking my message from the veins  
Speaking my lesson from the brain  
Seeing the beauty through the

(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain)  
You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer

(Pain)

(Pain)

Third things third  
Send a prayer to the ones up above  
All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh  
Your spirit up above, oh ooh

I was choking in the crowd  
Building my rain up in the cloud  
Falling like ashes to the ground  
Hoping my feelings, they would drown  
But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing  
Inhibited, limited  
'Til it broke up and it rained down  
It rained down, like

(Pain)  
You made me a, you made me a believer, believer  
(Pain)  
You break me down, you built me up, believer, believer

Marco then gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" Marco asked, pulling out a ring.

"Yes," Star shouted. They then share a kiss. They could finally enjoy there happy ending.


End file.
